Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 4
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 2 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.

**1 Joey in "Greek Week" 1**

Papouli compared

Joey Gladstone to Nikos

Hints of Larabee

**2 Michelle and Joey in "Greek Week" 1**

Joey bought outfits

For Michelle and Melina;

Can't tell them apart

**3 Michelle in "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" 1**

The princess Michelle

Simulates the beach indoors

Hints of Larabee

**4 Michelle in "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" 2**

For her pool party

Michelle blew up her floaties

(The Beaver and June)

**5 Michelle in "The I.Q. Man" 1**

A glass of water

With a whole orange in it

Hints of The Beaver

**6 Joey in "Slumber Party" 1**

Joey can go just

As long as he doesn't sing

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**7 Joey in "Slumber Party" 2**

Joey's the only

Male at the slumber party

Hints of The Beaver

**8 Michelle in "Slumber Party" 1**

Jesse bought Michelle

Clothes that a biker would wear

That's just not her look

**9 Michelle in "Good News, Bad News" 1**

Danny goes, "Knock, knock"

Michelle thinks that it's a joke

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**10 Michelle and Joey in "A Pinch for a Pinch" 1**

Joey volunteered

To be at Michelle's preschool

Jesse took his place

**11 Michelle and Joey in "Viva Las Joey" 1**

Joey has good news

Michelle tells everybody;

She's "a lot mixed up"

**12 Michelle in "Shape Up" 1**

Michelle wants some cake

She tries a sample of each

Chocolate's her favorite

**13 Michelle and Joey in "Ol' Brown Eyes" 1**

Joey needs the rings

Michelle retraces her steps

Jesse found them first

**14 Michelle in "A Fish Called Martin" 1**

After Martin died,

She got a fish called "Freddy"

(Douglas and Dawson)

**15 Michelle in "A Fish Called Martin" 2**

Freddy had babies

Freddy was renamed "Freida"

(The Beaver and June)

**16 Joey in "The Wedding, Part 1" 1**

Jesse and Joey

On the same plane is crazy

Hints of Larabee

**17 Michelle in "The Wedding, Part 2" 1**

"Did you find out yet?"

"No, I didn't find out yet"

Hints of Larabee

**18 Michelle and Joey in "Fuller House" 1**

Jesse and Becky

Are spending the night with them

"Ninjas" or "Raisins"?

**19 Michelle and Joey in "Fuller House" 2**

Joey thought it was

Funny when Michelle took the

Whole plate of pancakes

**20 Joey in "The Hole-in- the-Wall Gang" 1**

Joey thinks that he

Can do more than just hand tools

(Beav, Eb, Larabee)

**21 Michelle and Joey in "Stephanie Plays the Field" 1**

Michelle asks Joey

Why Jesse won't play with her

(The Beaver and June)

**22 Michelle and Joey in "Stephanie Plays the Field" 2**

Michelle is so mad

Joey says she wants to spend

More time with Jesse

**23 Michelle and Joey in "Joey Goes Hollywood" 1**

"Joey, are you hurt?"

"I am feeling fine, Michelle"

"I was just checking"

**24 Michelle in "Rock the Cradle" 1**

Michelle has a friend

Glenn is imaginary

Like Joey's siblings

**25 Michelle in "Rock the Cradle" 2**

Michelle really thought

That Joey was expecting

Hints of Larabee

**26 Michelle in "Rock the Cradle" 3**

Every picture drawn

Looked like Big Bird to Michelle

Hints of Maxwell Smart

_**Author's Notes**_

Why are these running gags applied to Michelle and Joey? All I know is that

One: During the days of _Full House_, Dave Coulier and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen were good friends.

Two: According to my observations, It's a television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. So far, I have noticed this pattern with _Green Acres_, _Get Smart_, _Full House_, and _Arthur_.

Three: Lori Loughlin was in the 1987 "Frankie and Annette" movie _Back to the Beach_, and so were Don Adams, Barbara Billingsley, Jerry Mathers, and Tony Dow. That must be why on the _Full House _episode"Joey Goes Hollywood," Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello asked Joey to be on a TV show with them, why the writers seem to favor _Leave It to Beaver_ and _Get Smart_, and why many allusions to sitcoms are not only incorporated through Michelle and Joey, but also Jesse and Becky (mostly married couples: Ricky and Lucy from _I Love Lucy_, Ward and June, Oliver and Lisa, and Max and 99).

**Haiku Notes: **One, General Larabee; Three, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Four, Beaver and June in "Forgotten Party;" Five, Beaver in "Water, Anyone?"; Six, Max in "House of Max, Part 1;" Seven, Beaver in "Party Invitation;" Nine, Max in "And Baby Makes Four, Part 1;" Fourteen, Lisa and Eb in "Bundle of Joy;" Fifteen, Beaver and June in "Beaver and Henry;" Sixteen, General Larabee; Seventeen, General Larabee, but may be associated with "Smart Fell on Alabama;" Twenty, Beaver in "Beaver Runs Away," general Eb, and general Larabee; Twenty-One, General Beaver and June;Twenty-Five, Larabee in "Smart Fell on Alabama;" Twenty-Six, Max in "All in the Mind."


End file.
